Corona Bomb, Week 1
by PumpkinView
Summary: Based on Steven Bombs, I've decided to do week long Corona specials! This theme is Penn feeling guilt. (however, on friday, I will be posting a separate one-shot to conclude the first Corona Bomb) Enjoy, Read, Review! :D (T for cursing)
1. Day One

**Corona Bomb, Day One**

 **Penn, Corona, and a Bee**

Their post-mission routine was the same every single day. Go to Penn's house, have snacks, Boone goes home, Sashi goes home, then straight up to bed, to rest and snuggle, the whole night.

But today was different. You never quite plan to end up in the ER.

~u~

8 p.m.

Sashi just left. Penn and Corona were alone. Penn's aunt and uncle were out-the reason isn't important, either way, they didn't know Corona had been staying, thanks to perfectly timed hiding, and both of their abilities to lie. Penn's parents knew, but didn't mind. They didn't want Corona anywhere near Jane, now that she's evil.

Penn was feeling particularly fond-if that was the word to describe it…

He gently pulled Corona a little closer, his hands on her waist, and gently kissed her, purposefully a bit left of her lips. Her cheeks flushed, and she smiled brightly at him. Her eyes, the color of deep sea green, sparkled. Penn, himself, blushed as well.

She giggled. "Penn you are-A FUCKING BEE!" she suddenly yelled.

Penn was slightly offended. "What? I am not a-"

Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.

The familiar sound of fastly flapping insect wings zipped past his ears, with a small rush of wind.

Corona held her breath, and slowly backed away from the bee.

Penn cringed. "Uh…Corona…you might be overreacting a little…It's just a bee!" he said, cocking his head a little.

Corona glared at him, which is something she _rarely_ did. "Penn, we've known each other _this long…_ and you forget I'm _deathly_ allergic to bees?" she crossed her arms.

Penn gulped.

Considering he'd sworn to protect her, how could he possibly have forgotten something _this_ important? How could it slip his mind so easily? This was _REALLY_ important. He felt like a _massive_ idiot.

There was only one thing to do.

He grabbed a magazine, rolled it up, and inched towards the bee, which was perched on an opened can of soda. He poised to swat the bee.

He took a deep breath, and swung.

 _Miss._

The can tipped over, and spilt all over Corona's notebook. Shit.

Penn freaked out. "Oh…Oh my god…Oh my god I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" he said in a panicked tone, picking up the notebook, and shaking the liquid off of it. The ink on the open page was smeared now.

"I-It's fine, Penn…" she said in a hushed tone.

He cringed. Where did the bee go? His heart raced, as his eyes searched.

And it landed.

It landed, alright…

On Corona's shoulder.

He gasped, and slowly moved towards her, at snail's pace, holding his rolled up magazine weapon up, ready to strike. He didn't want to smack Corona, but what choice did he have?

Corona noticed, and had a nervous facial expression. Eyes wide, mouth agape. "Please…Please tell me it's not on me…" she said in a mumble.

He whimpered, as he poised to whack the bee.

Corona turned her head. She silently screamed.

Big, _big_ mistake.

The bee, offended, stung her in the shoulder, and fell to its death.

Penn crushed it under his heel, although that action was pointless, since it was already dead. He tended to Corona.

Corona groaned in pain, and passed out. Penn freaked out, picked her up, and got her to the hospital. She needed medical attention ASAP.

~u~

"This…this is _all_ my fault. I should have killed it as soon as I saw it. Ugh…I'm so stupid…" Penn frowned, at the heavily bandaged Corona.

He'd gotten her to the hospital just in time, and they treated her before anything serious happened. They just had gotten home.

Corona frowned, as well. "It's okay Penn. This isn't your fault. You tried to kill it. I was the one who offended it anyways…" her face showed that she didn't blame him for this, at all.

Of course, he still felt terrible.

If he couldn't protect her from a bee, how could he protect her from Jane or Rippen?


	2. Day Two

**Corona Bomb, Day Two**

 **Avoid Corona**

Penn watched as Corona slept, and sighed. Her shoulder was still heavily bandaged from the bee sting, but she had been in a lot less pain. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, no trace of nightmares. He stroked her hair, and continued to watch as she slept.

He still blamed himself; he could have killed the bee in time. Corona, however didn't blame him.

But how could he not be of blame? He didn't remember that she was deathly allergic to bees, he didn't move fast enough to kill the bee…and to add to that, he spilt soda on her notebook.

What was he going to do to make this right? He already fucked things up pretty badly, in his mind. What if he accidentally did this in a time when she was _really_ dependent on his protection? What if he fucked up, and Corona actually _did_ die because of it?

Penn continued to let the irrational thoughts fly through his head at high speed as he made an attempt to find the solution-if there was one.

Guilt consumed him, to the point he couldn't think straight.

The only thing that came to mind was to avoid her completely…but that was ridiculous! She lived with him at the moment, how could he avoid her? He wasn't about to kick her out, she'd have nowhere to go. And this was his house, he couldn't move out.

But yet…the idea was tempting…It meant she wouldn't be harmed by him any further, and he could continue to protect her from afar-no, no this is irrational…

Or is it?

He pondered the idea…Could it work? Dare he try it?

What if she noticed…she was bound to notice him avoiding her…But, yet…

No.

Yes.

 _No._

 ** _Yes._**

He had no choice-But this could cause strain on their relationship-But if she died there'd BE no relationship-But this is ridiculous, he's protecting her, she's not going to die-No, she's going to die, Jane will kill her for sure-But Jane couldn't have the guts-But Jane did torture him-But Jane-But Jane-No.

Thoughts buzzed through Penn's mind, like the bee that had stung Corona-He was at a crossroad…What was he going to choose?

On one hand, either option could lead to success…Corona's safety from her own sister…

But, on the other hand, either option could still end in agonizing, painful failure…

What was it going to be?

…

The obvious choice…

He was going to avoid Corona.


	3. Day Three

**Corona Bomb, Day Three**

 **Two Month Anniversary?**

Corona awoke from her night's long slumber to an empty space next to her. Usually Penn occupied the space, but he was nowhere to be found. She, for that moment, thought nothing of it. She sat up, stretched and yawned, and got out of bed. She shed Penn's pajamas-he had loaned her some of his. It was comforting, because it smelled like him.

She put on a pink sundress with flower print. Today was a special occasion, so she also wore a flower crown as well.

It was her and Penn's two-month anniversary. It felt like it was just yesterday that they had their first kiss, and now, they had been together for almost the whole summer. Sure, two months might not seem like too long, but with what they had been through together, there was no doubt they were in it for the long run.

She did her make-up, and headed downstairs.

No one was downstairs either. Not a single sign of life. Not even the chinchilla, that was always guarding the house, was there. (Not that the chinchilla did too terribly good a job guarding if Penn's aunt and uncle had yet to find out another person had been secretly staying at their house…)

"Hello? Penn? Anyone? Is _anyone_ here?" Corona called out. This was certainly unusual.

She left Penn's house, and decided to look elsewhere for him.

First stop, Boone's house. Penn and Boone were best friends…So it would be logical for her to look here.

She knocked on the door, and moments later Boone answered.

"Boone, have you seen Penn?" Corona asked, cocking her head to the side, and slightly frowning.

"Sorry Corona…I haven't seen-Are those real flowers?" Boone interrupted his own sentence, upon noticing Corona's flower crown.

"No, they're plastic." She replied. She sighed a bit. "Thanks anyways Boone."

She went to go check with Sashi next.

"Sashi? Have you seen Penn?"

"Sorry, Corona, but I haven't seen him since the last mission." Sashi replied

Corona sighed. She was starting to feel annoyed, but also a deep feeling of worry.

She hoped he was okay. She tried not to think "what if the villains have him" as much as she could. That was irrational. Not that her anxiety would listen.

She did her best to keep her breathing steady, and her mind clear. She headed back to Penn's house.

Upon arrival, she just went back to his room, plopped onto his bed, and sighed. She hoped he would be home soon.

She hoped.


	4. Day Four

**Corona Bomb, Day Four**

 **Two Month Anniversary? (Part 2)**

Corona had fallen asleep, and in that time Penn came home. He'd managed to avoid her all day. He went up to her room, and saw her asleep on his bed, completely sound and happy. He sighed. He sat down next to her, and watched her sleep.

 _I can't hurt her now,_ he thought, as he gently stroked her hair.

She must have felt his presence, because she stirred. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. "Penn, where were you all day?"

He panicked. "Uh…uh…I was cheating on you! I'm a horrible boyfriend! You should break up with me, and keep your distance! I'm horrible!" He lied.

Corona looked at him, and it showed perfectly on her face that she knew he was making it up. "Seriously Penn? I don't believe that for a second." She replied "I've been looking for you all day! It's our 2 month anniversary, remember?"

Shit.

He had been spending all of this time overreacting, and trying to avoid her, that he forgot about this _completely._ They had been discussing plans, right before the bee had shown up, and stung Corona. But, after that, he had been focused on Corona's safety, and only that. Nothing else.

"I-I forgot…" He shamefully lowered his head. "I completely forgot."

Corona frowned. "Oh."

He bit his lip, and then looked at her.

The disappointed look in her deep sea green eyes made guilt consume him, like vultures to roadkill.

"I forgot, because, well…I've been overreacting. Way, _way_ overreacting…All I could think about was the whole bee sting thing…"

Corona frowned more. "Penn, you're still feeling bad about that?" she tilted her head.

"Yes! I want you to be safe!"

"Listen, Penn, it's not your fault. I _really_ don't blame you for this. At all. Really." She said "Plus, it's not like Jane or Rippen hurt me. It's a _bee,_ Penn. Yes, I'm allergic, but unless that bee was Jane or Rippen, then I'd say you're still doing a good job at protecting me from them." She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

Penn blushed, and smiled at her. "I-I'm sorry, Corona…I shouldn't have just decided to avoid you."

"It's okay Penn. You could have talked to me." She smiled at him.

He smiled wider, his buck teeth showing. Corona leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Let's just talk these things out, okay?" she said

"Okay." Penn smiled more. He kissed Corona, and sighed happily.

She smiled, and snuggled up against him.

Not the two-month anniversary she had been expecting, but things still worked out anyways.


End file.
